


Status Report

by Luzula



Series: Status Report [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Challenge: C6DVD, Epistolary, F/M, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg checks in during an undercover mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status Report

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sage (sageness)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/gifts).



> Okay, so, I wrote a science fiction Fraser/Thatcher card for [](http://sage.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**sage**](http://sage.dreamwidth.org/) in the Canadian Six Degrees Valentines Day exchange! Or not a card, exactly--more a computer printout. This was probably the easiest C6DVD card I ever made, because as soon as [](http://sage.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://sage.dreamwidth.org/)**sage** suggested a space AU, this popped into my mind, and it was so much fun to write. It turned out strangely retro, because to make it clear what the message was, I wrote it as a sort of command-line interface, which is not how most people read their email these days (although I used Pine on Unix, which does have this kind of interface, to read email until about 2008).
> 
> Also, ha, I conquered the work skins!

Login  
Processing retinal scans...  
You are logged in as Benton Fraser.

You have 1 new message.  
Open?  
Message encrypted, standard DRSA.  
Decrypt using private key?  
...34%  
...76%  
...98%  
Message decrypted.

From: Margaret Thatcher  
To: Benton Fraser  
Subject: Status report  
Time sent: 08:34 TAI 14/02/2418  
Routed via Tau Ceti ansible at 09:48 TAI 14/02/2418  
Arrived on ship: 10:06 TAI 14/02/2418

No problems, everything is fine--I'm just seizing the opportunity to send this, even though I said I couldn't be in touch until we got to Alpha Centauri. Seriously, if I were running a smuggling operation, security would not be this lax. I can't believe they're letting me have access to the ship's message logs. This message, needless to say, will be erased after I send it.

It's even worse than we thought--they've got crates and crates of Cetian coral plants in the hold. I heard one of the crew brag about how much they were going to get for it in the AC system. I did not lecture him on how endangered they are--this is why I do the undercover work and not you, dearest. : )

It's lonely, though, and I can't help but wish I was on the Maple Leaf with you instead. Do you know, this date used to be a holiday when people sent messages to their loved ones? Of course you know--it's just the sort of thing you would know. Anyway, I'll think of you in my lonely bunk, and I can't wait till we nail these bastards.

All my love,  
Meg

End of message. 


End file.
